


The Runaway Princesses

by Lillian_Jordan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_Jordan/pseuds/Lillian_Jordan
Summary: What happens if after the lands are joined together after Regina made the final curse? What happens if the ex-villains are back to being treat like they deserve and the heros are living it large?Can Isabelle and Emma band together to save their friends and loved ones or will their mother overpower them and turn evil doing so?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Original Female Character(s), Emma Swan & Original Female Character(s), Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Original Female Character(s), Prince Charming | David Nolan & Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan & Original Female Character(s), Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Emma Swan, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	The Runaway Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my new book that I am working on I hope you enjoy it.

Elle’s POV:  
I had the worst teenage life, I was told that royals had to live by a moral code, help those who you can but always look good while doing it. I know, right? It’s stupid. I know you are all probably wondering how I know it. We’ll the truth is I’m a Princess plain, and simple really. 

Hi I’m called Princess Isabelle Charming but my friends call me Elle, and I’m the second daughter of Queen Snow White and King Charming. I love my older sister Emma, she is my world and I would do anything for her. I believe in time that she is going to make a great queen. She will be unstoppable. Whereas me, well I don’t feel like I belong here, in a castle going to balls and the gowns it isn’t me. 

I was leaned up against the stoned railing which lead from my bedroom door overlooking the kingdom of the Storybrooke my room happened to be in one of the tallest towers in the castle, giving me the perfect view of the whole land. Since the last curse things had changed, all the realms had come together hidden from other people in a small corner of Maine, protected by a barrier. Below in the palace grounds I watched as the towns people filtered in and out of the open gates as they got ready for the big celebration. Emma was getting married upon our mother’s request, so we were hosting a massive party. Mom invited everyone who isn’t seen as a villain from our land and our neighboring kingdoms. 

I let out a sigh as I glanced up to the sky, letting the sun soak onto my pale white skin. I should be happy, but all I could think about is what if.   
Like what if my parents weren’t royals? What if they never put me up for adoption? What if there wasn’t any curses? What if I didn’t fall for a villain? What if everyone was treat equally? But they were all dreams, an average fairy tale playing in the back of my mind. 

“Isabelle?” I heard a feminine voice speak beside the two glassed doors leading into my bedroom snapping my from my daze, I slowly turned around to come face to face with my mother. She was beautiful woman with skin as white as snow and raven black hair and calm green eyes.   
“Isabelle honestly, you are going to be late for your own sister’s celebration. Everyone is coming,” she groaned as she gracefully moved towards my king-sized hand carved oak bed in the middle of the room, she wore a long white dress which had a laces patterned bodice which fell to the floor. She looked amazing to say the least. 

“Everyone?” I questioned. “Including Killian and Regina?” At this my mother looked up, she knew that since the curse broke and the kingdoms and realms were united she turned her back of the pirates, and the evilness of this world. Before, you ask yes that includes her own step-mother, in which she grew close with.   
“Isabelle you need to stop living in the past, they are villains for a reason.” She spoke authority behind her words. 

“Living in the past? How can you say that after all the good they did to help us. What Regina sacrificed so that you could get your happily ever after!” I snapped.  
“The Evil Queen is still the Evil Queen, Isabelle the sooner you realize that the better. Now enough of this, you need to be ready for your sister’s big day.” Mother snapped as she emphasized of the ‘Evil Queen’ like it was a poisonous name to escape her lips. “I want you to be in the great hall in half an hour, your dress is laid on the bed.” She said and then disappeared out of the door. 

A sigh slipped from my lips as resumed my position looking out of the window, the far distance I saw the docks of Storybrooke, I remember it back then when everyone was treat equally. A gentle knock rang out from the magnificent wooden frame, I slowly turned around to see my sister, she looked amazing her long wavy blond hair fell loose down her back. Her large doe like hazel eyes seemed to be smiling as she looked at me. She wore a beautiful long lilac colored dress with the tight bodice was detailed with silver lace. 

“Wow Em, you look amazing,” I said with a smile.  
“Really?” She questioned in which I nodded my head. “I heard what you and mom were talking about,” she said honestly.   
“We’re you eavesdropping?” I asked.  
“Unintentionally.” She laughed. “You know I miss them two right?”   
“Do you?”  
“Of course I do, they were my friends. Hell my family, and for mom to toss them aside when she got her happily ever after that isn’t cool. It isn’t right,” she exclaimed.   
“So, what do we do?” I questioned.   
“We go and find them,” Emma said with a smile.   
“You’re joking right?” I said looking at her dead in the eye.   
“I haven’t seen my son, for a long time. I’m going to see them,” she said with a smile. A smile broke onto my lips as I rushed over to her and flung my arms around her.


End file.
